Ice Cold
by Teaaet
Summary: Betrayed, he was found and now he comes back. Summary sucks I know
1. Chapter 1

? Pov

Somewhere in Antarctica, there was a man sitting on a cliff looking down. If you looked at him, you couldn't really see what he looked like due to a white leather hood with a tuff of white hair covering a small side of his face. The one thing that stood out about this mas was the two pair of white elegant wings that grew from his back, spanning almost seven feet on each side. If you squinted just enough you could see a pair of ice blue eyes looking down. Everything around him was frozen, his aura felt cold, as if he froze the area around him. And if you waited long enough you could see some white mist rolling off him. This man looked like an Assassin; all his clothing was snow white instead of black. And on his back, there is a reverse styled katana and a wicked glowing scythe.

"Winter come in."

"What."

"We need to meet."

"Fine." I replied as I ran my hands through my hair.

I jumped up called my 2 sacred animals the ice dragon and the frozen Phoenix. Shi is known as a royal ice dragon for many things one his crown of horns and secondly his massive size. Frozo my phoenix had baby blue wings, and an ice heart on her chest showing that she was of royalty. Opening my wings to slow my decent I Landed on Shi. I called upon a blizzard and disappeared.

A IMAGE FOR WINTER'S DRAGON AND PHONIX IS HERE ( pin/18155204733712104/ and  pin/581949583078875993/

\- Camp half-blood-

3rd person POV

Ever since their hero, Percy Jackson disappeared after being harassed by his half-brother (his father is Poseidon), Jeffrey Brown and his fellow campers, he soon fled never to be seen again, less Demi-Gods have been showing up. Though when they did show up, they would often be seen by a figure with raven black hair and ice-cold eyes he was always dressed like an Assassin. The problem was that the figure would disappear as soon as he came. And if the campers asked the new Demi-god who he was all they would say was that he is called Winter, and he was the big brother they always wanted.

Annabeth P.O.V

Ever since Percy was banished from Camp. Less campers have showed up though. I've been dating Jeffrey, of Jeff as he likes to be called, he's so much better than Percy ever was. Though I still miss Percy because he brought me fame throughout both camps AND got me immortality, like damn.

I was interrupted in my thoughts due to a peck on my cheeks from Jeff, "Hey what's up."

"Nothing much." I replied.

"You aren't thinking about him, are you? Cause I'm way better then him, I killed the gang of monsters and that yellow glowing Titan!" He Exclaimed.

"Uh you mean Iapetus?" I said.

"Yea that guy! "he replied.

Annabeth knew that was false information, and that Percy had killed the horde of monsters and stabbed Iapetus, But Jeff took all the credit and shoved Percy to ground to make it seem like he hadn't helped at all. Even though Percy was covered in the golden monster dust and Jeff had no monster dust. But Annabeth wanted the next new thing, so she started getting close to Jeff.

—flash back—

80 years ago

It had been 2 months since Percy camp for a solo-quest issued by Athena.

—Percy P.O.V—

I just came back from a quest so I could take Annabeth's hand in marriage. As I came back, I asked Chiron where she was. He told me that she was most likely in her cabin. I knocked on the Athena cabin and saw that Malcom, Annabeth's half-brother answered the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Uh is Annabeth here? "I replied nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

"Um yea she's where y'all normally hang out." He told me.

~line break~

As I reached the clearing to the secluded area to the beach that we normally hung out I heard a moan coming from the area that I was headed. Hearing this I hid behind a tree to find out who this was. I saw my half-brother Jeffrey, making out with a blonde with a California tan. Thinking that she was just an Apollo or Aphrodite girl I kept walking until I heard a moan.

"Annabeth when are you gonna break up with that idiot brother of mine Percy?"

"Don't worry Jeff when he comes back, I'll tell him." Annabeth replied as she leaned forward for another kiss.

I felt my heart shatter, the girl I loved was cheating on me? The one that I jumped into Tartarus for, no it couldn't be the one I sacrificed so much for. The one that I held the sky up for? No, it couldn't be, my heart refused to believe.

Slowly my sorrow became anger then rage. The love of my life or so I thought cheated on me!

Storming back into the Poseidon cabin I quickly shoving all my belongings all into a black back pack. After grabbing a blue hoodie out from my closet, I a quickly wrote a note to address all of the campers that treated me like shit, which was like everyone. On the note I left a small black box. Then I ran out of Camp-Half Blood.

As I reached Thalia's pine, I took one last look at the place I one called home, and then I disappeared.


	2. AU

umm so i can't post for a while i have exams and stuff


End file.
